Hidden Memories
by lookalike5516
Summary: Liesel tries hard to get over her previous life, but what if a boy who looks too similar to her Rudy, Joey, comes to her new school saying he has no idea who Rudy is? Liesel tries to bring back the memories of Joey/Rudy and restore her friend's memories while making new friends with Juliet who claims she has fallen in love with Joey! What will happen? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Memories

Note: I like it when they're younger, so I kind of made them twelve in this story. You can imagine them whatever age you want but I'm imagining in this story they're twelve to make it more dramatic and it's easier to flow.

Chapter 1

Liesel held the boy's body. She passionately kissed his dusted and dirty lips. Her's were now soiled. Oh how she cried for him. Her first love had left the world just like that. It was all too quick for the poor girl. She was still a kid at heart after all. The boy, who she believed was dead, was in fact in a coma. How he survived the bombing is still unknown. But for know, let's take Liesel's feelings into consideration. She scurried around Himmel Street in worry. She searched for survivors, what she didn't know was, she had found one. Rudy wasn't really breathing, his breaths were faint, but weren't clear enough to make out.

Liesel was sobbing over her dead family in the distance. Rudy, was still 'playing dead'. His coma wasn't very serious but he was asleep. I couldn't take him. No, not yet. Liesel must say her goodbyes, and Rudy must die for me to take him away. His soul was still inside him. It was resting. The poor boy. Poor Liesel. Poor Rudy. Liesel didn't know about the coma. As Liesel played the final note on her foster dad's accordion, she walked away from the lifeless bodies. She gave Rudy's a second look.

I think I saw her mouth the words, 'Bye Rudy. Wait for me.'

**~An Important Note~**

**Her words brought Death to tears.**

**Death only shed one. That was it.**

As the soldiers shoved Liesel onto the truck that would take them away, she watched her home vanish before her eyes. Oh poor Liesel, only if it was that easy. She was crying, she was weeping. Her sobs weren't audible and the other soldiers didn't notice it. "Ich kann nicht glauben, es war ein Überlebender. Glückliches Kind. I can't believe there was a survivor. Lucky kid." A soldier muttered to another.

Liesel felt all and completely alone. She couldn't hold in the quick emotions they were all too quick for her. Everything was moving too quickly and she was being left behind by the world. How she wished she could understand the way the world works. Liesel was taken away at quick pace. Where she would end up in an orphanage. As for Rudy, well, he was still there. Waiting for her to return one day.

I made sure to watch over the boy. It wouldn't do much good, but oh well. I just wanted to do something for the girl, knowing he was alive. Numerous medics and soldiers came rushing in right after the truck containing Liesel left. The medics scurried and spread out. They checked everyone's pulse, and the likeliness of a survivor was small. No one had survived, no one, but Rudy. One of the medics felt the lemon haired boy's pulse.

"Kommen Sie schnell! Dieser Junge ist in Schwierigkeiten! Come quick! This boy's in trouble!" One of the medics cried.

Numerous soldiers came to the boy's aid. He didn't notice them though. I knew he would've shooed them away if he was awake, but for now, he needed help.

One of the soldiers, the one who told Liesel about the bombing, felt the boy's pulse. "He's alive." The soldier muttered.

"So? What are you saying? That there are two? Two survivors! God pities the youth these days." Another muttered.

The man nodded. "Nehmen Sie ihn ins Krankenhaus! Take him to the hospital!"

The medic nodded and she pulled him to one of the medic trucks. She gave him some wet towels to keep his body heat low. "So, there are two? I wonder what that girl's reaction will be when she finds out." She smiled as she stroked the boy's hair.

"Patient's name?" One of the medics asked.

"Rudy Steiner." She replied.

The nurse wrote the name down. "Okay."

"That's my daughter Lisette Craige. She's married and has three children. They're all studying medics." She said.

The medic left the back of the truck when it stopped for a while. She went outside to go inform the drivers of something.

What she didn't know, was Rudy's eyes were beginning to open and his body was regaining conciseness. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about his soul today.

**~What Death Never Knew~**

**He should have stayed and watched the boy**

**Maybe if he did, the boy wouldn't**

**have lost his memory… **

Meanwhile, in an orphanage, Liesel is still sobbing her eyes out. She had nothing left. The room was filthy and dirty panties were scattered on the floor. A girl who was little came in the room and gave me a flower. It was dusty and dirty but yet it was beautiful. It was a pale lemon colour and it reminded her of him. Of Rudy.

"Cheer up lady. There's no point in crying. We'll all find a home eventually." The young girl said.

Liesel smiled and the girl ran out. The flower soiled her hands and she loved it. She didn't cry, but she smiled.

"In here Frau Herman. The girl you are looking for is inside this room." A woman's voice sounded.

Liesel's head jolted a bit and she looked up to see the woman who would always let her into the library and the person who shared the same passion of words with her. Frau Herman was smiling at the young girl which made Liesel very pleased. Frau Herman wrapped Liesel in her arms and the two happily left the orphanage together. Of course, Liesel never left the flower behind. She could never. Not when it reminded her of her best friend.

At Frau Herman's home on Grand Strasse, Liesel indulged herself in the new surroundings, although, it wasn't the same. The house was bigger and it was well looked after just like Liesel remembered, but it wasn't quite like home. She could never come to love it like her previous home. The young twelve year old sighed.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library." Liesel spoke her words and wondered to the library. She memorized the way to the room already.

Liesel was absorbed in a book about a young girl whose parents had died and her brother had been kidnapped. She read how the young girl had wondered into a street and met two people who were nice enough to let her stay with them. The girl in the book had made friends with a boy who was her neighbour. The two talked to each other through the window and they shared everything they knew, eventually, the two grow very close and the boy grows a love for the young girl. Liesel closed the book, thinking it was a bit too close to her previous life. It was sort of a twist but it was similar.

Liesel couldn't help but feel alone again. There was a knock on the library door and in walked Frau Herman. "Liesel, I must tell you, starting tomorrow, you'll be going to Wegrand School (Wayside School). I've already prepared your uniform and your school enrolment. Everything is prepared. Have a good day tomorrow." The mayor's wife left the room which left Liesel in a daze. She wasn't prepared to make new friends. She couldn't get over Rudy or her home. She groaned. She especially wasn't prepared for the new curriculum.

Back to Rudy, the boy was currently in a bed with medicine around him and a glass of water with something to eat. He began groaning as he dreamt of his home. He fidgeted and rolled and finally his eyes blinked open. He found himself in a room with closed space. He sat up as he winced in pain. Rudy scanned the room while rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You're at my home. I'm glad to see you've woken up."

Rudy's head shot to look at the young girl at the door frame. She was blonde and had pretty blue eyes. Her frame was skinny but still healthy.

"Owww. What happened?" he asked.

The girl placed a jug of water on the bedside table. "Your home was bombed. Himmel Street. Does that name somewhat ring a bell?"

Rudy thought for a while. He looked down at the bed sheets then shook his head. "I can't remember anything about Heaven Street. Is it my home?" he asked as the girl moved to open the curtains.

When the rays of sunlight shot in, Rudy quickly blocked his eyes until he managed to open them again. "So? Who are you? Why can't I remember anything? Why don't I remember my name?" Rudy asked, beginning to panic.

The girl shook her head. "One at a time. My name is Lisette Craige. I believe something had happened to you to make you forget everything. Mother knew this would happen." Lisette said sitting down on the bed.

Rudy grew impatient. "Well?"

Lisette sighed. "For now, your name is Joey Craige. You'll be my temporary brother."

The poor boy was still confused. "Excuse me? I don't know anything right now. Can someone please explain to me?"

"Listen to me Joey (I'm going to start calling Rudy, Joey since it's his temporary name for now). Your home was in flames. You were in a coma and my mother took you here. Okay?" Lisette tried to reason with him.

Joey nodded. "Okay?"

"You won't remember anything. You hit your head pretty hard. For now, just remember you're name is Joey Craige. Your mother is Frau Craige, my mama. Okay?" Lisette asked before continuing.

Joey nodded. "Sure. And?"

"You had a tragic back story that you barely remember. That's all. Mama will come in to talk to you. Get prepared." Lisette commanded.

Joey obeyed and Lisette left the room.

"My name's Joey Craige, huh?" Joey thought while getting undressed. "I don't remember any of it."

After Joey changed into suitable clothing, Frau Craige walked in. "Joey? I see Lisette has already given you a name. Are the clothes fitting enough?" she asked, worried.

Joey nodded. "I can't remember anything. Why?" He was saddened. He didn't want to live a life without his memory.

Frau Craige walked to Joey and held him in her arms. "Joey, maybe, maybe she will be able to unlock your memories." She whispered in his ears.

Joey released from her grasp. "Who will?" he was excited and wanted to find this person immediately.

She laughed. "Only time will tell. Speaking of which, you need to go to school tomorrow. Do you remember academics, literature?"

Joey looked to the side. He nodded vigorously. "I remember all those things."

"Good. Prepare. You're going to school tomorrow." She giggled and patted him on the head as she exited.

"Tomorrow. I need to start searching." He vowed. But eventually, Joey parted from his need to recover his memories. Thinking they were too painful to remember.

The next day, Liesel was dressed in a white shirt, and red plated skirt. The shirt was thin and was made of thin material. It wasn't see through but enough cold air could freeze you to death. As for the skirt, it was only a bit thicker than the shirt and a tie made of the same material was included.

Liesel tied up her dirt blonde hair and she smiled at Frau Herman. "Beautiful." Frau Herman complimented.

Liesel just wished she could hear that from Rudy. "Well, I'm off. Don't wanna be late! Bye Frau Herman!" she waved goodbye.

Liesel walked down the street to Grande Avenue. The school was located there. When she arrived, students were pouring in and out of the school. It was a new year of school here and the school itself was huge. Stairs led to other buildings of the school and a garden that led to several dormitories for those studying abroad. She noticed students wearing the same attire as her and she held tightly to her books. They only contained math questions, literacy notes and science terms. She sighed. So far, she wasn't really liking this new school. She missed her old school and friends. It would be hard for her to move on. She entered the building. It was clean and windows were everywhere. She found it bigger than her previous school. She didn't like the feeling the school gave off and she especially didn't like how people were staring at her.

"Oh crap. I can't find 6A anywhere. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I'm lost."

Liesel couldn't find her way to her class which was troublesome. The poor girl sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

Liesel then accidentally ran into a boy she didn't see. "Ow, ow, ow." She rubbed her head and stood up. The boy picked up her books and handed them to her. When Liesel saw his face, she was more than surprised. He wore the boys' uniform. The same thin shirt with a thick tie but instead wore red pants. He also wore black leather shoes. Liesel was shocked to find hr dead friend in front of her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you." He rubbed the back of his head and walked away.

Liesel broke out of her trance and tried to chase after him. "Wait!"

But, by then, the boy was gone. "Am I going crazy?" she slumped against the wall but picked up to her feet and made her way to her class.

After getting some directions from a member of the student council, she surprisingly made it to class 6A. She was seated in front of the class. A boy was asleep on her left and the desk on her right was currently empty. The girl sighed and skimmed through her maths book. She grew bored of it and went through her literacy book. She found a few interesting short stories that she could read. The boy beside her didn't make movement which made it easier for her. He wouldn't annoy her while she read.

A young girl, the same age as Liesel took her seat on the right of the girl. She was very pretty and looked intelligent. Once the girl placed her books in the desk, she turned to Liesel to greet her. "Hi! I'm Juliet! I'll be sitting beside you okay?" the girl chimed. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi Juliet, I'm Liesel! I hope we can become friends." Liesel hoped the girl would accept her friendship proposal.

"Sure! You seem like a great person!" Juliet chimed.

Liesel liked Juliet. She was cheerful, pretty and friendly.

"Hey, Liesel," Juliet whispered. Liesel looked at the girl. "Yeah?"

Juliet giggled. "Are you into racing? By racing, I mean track. Sprinting? Running?" Juliet asked.

Liesel found the question interesting. It was something two random people could ask each other, but it was interesting to Liesel. It was something Rudy would ask her. She nodded. "Me and my previous friend love it."

Juliet 'yay'ed. She was overjoyed to see that Liesel liked racing. "We'll be best friends I promise you!" Juliet chimed.

Liesel laughed. The girl who couldn't make friends made one in less than an hour. Liesel was just thinking about how weird Juliet was. And she was.

**~A Note About Juliet~**

**She was obsessed with racing**

**She was well known for her wild races**

**She was a little crazy**

**But that's what made Liesel **

**Meminger smile.**

When a nun walked in the room, everyone woke up but the boy on Liesel's left. "Okay. Everyone, please introduce yourselves. Starting with the boy here on my right." The nun pointed at the boy who was asleep. Liesel knew he would get in trouble, so she shook him awake. "Hey, you have to introduce yourself." Liesel said.

When the boy woke up, she saw Rudy's face. "R-Rudy!" she cried as she stood up. She hugged the boy. "I thought I lost you forever." She murmured.

The boy threw her off him. "I don't know who the hell this Rudy kid is, but my name's Joey Craige. You have to be mistaking me with someone else." Joey said. He rubbed his head and shot Liesel a glare.

"Okay, Mr Craige, swearing is forbidden in this class. I must say, please refrain from speaking inappropriate language." The nun tried hard not to hiss.

"Yeah, yeah, who cares. Get back to your introduction." He waved his hand signalling 'whatever'.

_There is no way this is my Rudy._ Liesel thought.

"Okay, continuing." The nun said.

_End of Chapter 1…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Memories

**Note: I like it when they're younger, so I kind of made them twelve in this story. You can imagine them whatever age you want but I'm imagining in this story they're twelve to make it more dramatic and it's easier to flow.**

Chapter 2

Liesel sighed as she walked side by side with Juliet, on to their next class.

"And I absolutely love how Jesse Owens just raced to the finish! Aww man it was awesome!" Juliet shouted.

As the two girls passed by a large oak tree, a sudden face just popped out from behind the leaves. "Did someone say Jesse Owens?" the lemon haired boy Liesel mistook for Rudy said.

Liesel flinched and dropped her books. She leant over to pick them up. Juliet looked at the boy. "You like athletes too?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "My absolute favourite. I love Jesse Owens most." He grinned, getting out of the tree.

Liesel was about to cry right then and there. He loved Jesse Owens just like Rudy did. "hey, Joey, let's get Liesel and go somewhere." Juliet suggested.

Joey looked at Liesel, he helped the girl pick up several books. "Class doesn't start in three hours Meminger." Joey said, dusting her history book.

Liesel took hold of the book. She stared down at it and then straight into his eyes. Liesel felt the tears coming on. Joey took notice of the girl's pain. "Wow! What's wrong Liesel?" Joey panicked.

"You remind me of him. My friend who died in my home bombing." She cried.

Joey's face turned grim. He was full of anger. "Liesel! Don't mistake me for this 'Rudy'. I'm not this person you want me to be." Joey scolded. "He's dead. Get over it!"

Liesel's blood began to boil. "What the hell would you know!? He's my best friend! I'll never forget him and don't ever try to make me forget!" Liesel snapped.

Joey was furious at the girl. He held her by the neck, he didn't tighten his grip strong enough to choke her though. "Don't ever, mistake me, otherwise I'll make you wish you never met this kid." Joey dropped her to the ground.

"Come on Juliet, let's go." He said.

Liesel finally felt like crying. She waited for the two to be out of sight, then, her tears poured. They were uncontrollable. No matter how manmy times she tried to wipe them away, they would come back stronger than before.

"Rudy, why did you have to die?" she muttered.

"I want you Rudy. Please." She dropped to the floor and grew unconscious. "If I die, I want to be with you."

Joey was currently racing with Juliet. He beat her by miles. "I knew you would beat me." She chimed.

Her grin faded though. "I wish Liesel was here to do this with us."

Joey knew Juliet was right. Besides, he was pretty harsh on her. Joey felt guilt growing in his heart. "Fine, let's go get her."

Juliet cheered and the two raced each other to find her. When they went to the original place where the three met, Liesel was missing. She must've picked up and left.

Joey shrugged. "She's not here. Let's leave."

"Joey!" Juliet growled.

The boy flinched. "Fine, come on. She's going to have to owe me when we find her."

"Class starts in…."

"10 minutes." Joey finished.

"Yeah! That's right." Juliet chimed. "Let's hurry."

Joey couldn't help but follow Juliet's enthusiasm. "Why does she remind me so much of someone?" Joey muttered.

Liesel was in her classroom reading away at her book she got Frau Herman's library.

**~Some Pages from The Lemons~**

"**Don't jump in the river Aidan!" the shivering girl shrieked.**

**Aidan kissed the girl's forehead. "You promised me a kiss didn't you Leila?"**

**The poor girl gulped. "I remember I did."**

**The girl leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. Her chilled lips burnt his head. The cold froze his skull.**

"**That was beautiful Leila." **

"**Same goes for you Aidan."**

Liesel sighed. Why couldn't her life be so picture perfect? Books make everything seem easier. Liesel began to drift off to sleep again. Why didn't she die on the pavement? That was the current question racking her brain. Why did she have to live and everyone else die? She found it unfair, on both sides of the argument.

Joey opened the class door. He wasn't in a pleasant mood. The bell was going to ring any moment. He slumped on his chair and tried to fall asleep. "Um… Joey? You should stay awake, the bell is going to ring." Liesel said, poking Joey in the arm.

He instantly shot up. "I'm not asleep!" he cried.

Liesel giggled. "Yeah, sure."

Joey laughed. "I guess I'm not very persuasive."

Liesel went back to her back. "You and Juliet friends now?" she asked, seeming a bit hurt.

"Well, yeah but." Joey rubbed the back of his head. "You're our friend too." Joey said between coughs.

Liesel smiled at the boy. "I think you guys are my friends too."

Joey smiled at her saying. He looked down at the floor. "Liesel, can you tell me about this Rudy?"

Liesel's eyes sparkled when he asked. Joey stared at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Liesel nodded. "I'm just happy you want to know about my old life."

Joey nodded. "Well? Where will you start?"

Liesel explained each and every detail. From when Rudy first threw the mud ball and he got stuck with Liesel. How their first race ended up a disaster and the boy asked for a kiss. Liesel was really beaming when she talked about him. She told how Rudy was always there for her and that he would always ask for a kiss from her. Liesel grew devastated when the story ended.

"And that's everything about Rudy." She smiled.

Joey looked at Liesel. She had a painful and yet beautiful childhood. He smiled. "Liesel, after school, can you make a detour to the cliff at the end of the Himmel Street?" Joey asked.

Liesel looked at Joey. How does he know about Himmel? "Okay. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

When Liesel got lost in Joey's eyes, the rest of the class barged in. Juliet took her regular seat beside Liesel. "I found out a brand new shop down town that sells sweets Liesel. Some of the best sweets. How about we go and try some out after school?" Juliet asked.

Liesel glanced at Joey. He nodded. "Sorry, Jules, I gotta do something after school. Promise I'll do it tomorrow." Liesel smiled weakly.

Juliet stared at her friend. After a few glares she sighed. "Okay, Lies (just so u know, it's pronounced Lee-z), you win. We'll do it tomorrow?"

Liesel hugged her friend. When Liesel released Juliet, she moved onto her next target. "Hey, Joey? Wanna go get some sweets?"

Joey shook his head. "Sorry, I need to do something important."

Juliet sighed. "Guess we're all going tomorrow."

Liesel and Joey were both giggling. "Students, take your place!" The nun commanded. "Open your books to page 5550."

Everyone did as they were told and their lesson began. After several hours, school was over and Joey and Liesel waved Juliet goodbye. The two wandered back to Liesel's previous home where the walls were burnt and the streets were covered in ashes. Liesel danced around the town. She liked to know what her town would be like now without the burnt down buildings. Joey grabbed her hand. "You really miss this place don't you?" he asked.

Liesel nodded. "Let's go."

He released her hand and they made their way to the edge of the cliff. Liesel sat down and looked out at the ocean. It was really beautiful. Liesel sighed. Joey stood beside her and waited for something to happen. "Hey, Joey, why'd you bring me here anyway?" Liesel asked.

He didn't reply. Liesel was really confused. Just a few hours age, he was mad at her, she was wondering if he still was.

Joey suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "What about a kiss saumensch?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Memories

**Note: I like it when they're younger, so I kind of made them twelve in this story. You can imagine them whatever age you want but I'm imagining in this story they're twelve to make it more dramatic and it's easier to flow.**

Chapter 3

Liesel lay on her bed groaning. She had come home to the mayor's house in Grande Strasse, after an exhausting day. She lay on the bed with her maths book wide opened and a piece of scrap paper on the side. She placed a pencil between her nose and lips.

"Four squared times seven." She recited the question from her maths homework. "Why is it so hard?" she groaned.

Liesel examined her room. It was quite large. A book shelf covered half a wall and her dresser was big and white. Her bed, big enough for four since she tended to roll due to her new nightmares that didn't involve Warren, it was white and plush. Liesel liked the room, but she hated the homework. Liesel grew agitated. She threw the maths book on the floor. "I'll do my literacy homework first." She muttered.

Liesel had planned on leaving the literacy for last since it was her favourite, but she wanted to skip maths. She read through a passage and pictured the story playing in her mind.

**~The Problem With This~**

**The Book Thief has lost the passion**

**she once had for the books.**

Liesel yawned. She glanced at the clock as it read, 7:15. She groaned. It was too early to fall asleep and she still had loads of homework.

"I'll go for a walk." She sat up and strolled out of the room. "Frau Herman! I'm going for a walk!" Liesel shouted, walking out the door.

"Okay! Be careful! It's snowing!"

The girl thought back to the evening when Joey had pulled her close. Too close for her liking.

**Flash back**

The two wandered back to Liesel's previous home where the walls were burnt and the streets were covered in ashes. Liesel danced around the town. She liked to know what her town would be like now without the burnt down buildings. Joey grabbed her hand. "You really miss this place don't you?" he asked.

Liesel nodded. "Let's go."

He released her hand and they made their way to the edge of the cliff. Liesel sat down and looked out at the ocean. It was really beautiful. Liesel sighed. Joey stood beside her and waited for something to happen. "Hey, Joey, why'd you bring me here anyway?" Liesel asked.

He didn't reply. Liesel was really confused. Just a few hours age, he was mad at her, she was wondering if he still was.

Joey suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "What about a kiss saumensch?"

Liesel froze in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. Surely, it was very tempting. She couldn't help but be pulled in by the magic that Joey was emitting.

"I'm sorry Ru- Joey." She hesitated. "Don't play around with me." she cried.

Liesel dropped to the floor and began to weep softly. Joey knew what he did was wrong. He pulled Liesel close. "Just to be sure you don't mistake me again…"

Joey wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Bye Lies! Let's have a race tomorrow." He smiled.

Liesel stood dumbfounded. "I'm more confused than ever."

**End of Flashback **

The girl couldn't stop thinking about him. "I'm starting to get even more confused. Why do those two keep playing my heart." She muttered. She let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Lies?" a voice, too familiar sounded.

The girl looked up to see Juliet. "Why are you out in the snow alone?" the girl panicked.

Liesel hid her tears. "I wanted to go for a walk." The girl smiled.

Juliet stood closer to Liesel. "Christmas is coming soon." Juliet smiled "Wanna help me pick up some gifts?"

Liesel smiled at her friend's kind gesture. "Sure."

The two roamed over to shops filled with expensive toys, expensive books, expensive cakes (cakes are very tempting) and numerous other things Liesel never thought she would see in a lifetime.

"You look surprised?" Juliet giggled.

Liesel's mind was glued to a book shop. It looked warm and the books on display had interesting covers. Liesel examined the shop. People were flowing inside and out of it.

Juliet examined some shoes on display but caught notice of Liesel staring at the books. The girl smiled and roamed over to her friend. "Any particular book you want?" Juliet asked.

Liesel looked at her friend. "The whole shop. I love books."

Juliet giggled. "You're yourself when with books am I right?"

Liesel didn't understand what her friend was talking about. "Aren't I always myself?"

Juliet hugged Liesel. "You're yourself when you're around books, when you're talking about your home or when you're talking about Rudy."

Liesel tried her best to hold back her tears. "Come on, let's do your shopping." Liesel said, running off.

Juliet smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Well, one book couldn't hurt." Juliet smiled.

Liesel had checked out the cake shop, knowing Juliet was obviously going to buy a cake, Liesel examined them all. The cake shop on Grande Strasse was pretty grand. The store was small and was decorated with flowers. The cakes placed on display looked delicious and were even quite special. The way they were decorated was something Liesel knew she couldn't do in a life time.

Juliet made her way over to Liesel. Juliet was amazed by the different cakes and began sniffing some of them. He checked her wallet to see how much she had left. "Hey! Liesel! Check this out!" Juliet cried.

Liesel roamed over after looking at some croquembouche. "What is it?"

Juliet was holding a log in her hands and Liesel looked at it in disgust. "I'm going to buy this." Juliet giggled.

"But, it's a log on a plate." Liesel pointed out.

Juliet nodded. "I know. It's a log cake. Buche de Noel."

Liesel looked at it. "Oh, so it's a cake?"

Juliet nodded. "We should be going."

Liesel nodded. Being with her friend was the perfect walk.

Juliet frowned a bit. "Liesel, let's sit down at this café and talk a bit." Juliet smiled. "Before winter holidays."

Liesel agreed and the two ordered a slice of devil food cake and a glass of tea for Juliet and hot chocolate for Liesel.

Juliet took out one of the things she bought and showed it to Liesel once the waitress left.

"An expensive piece of jewelry for my mum." Juliet smiled.

Liesel was currently looking at a diamond necklace with crystals dangling at the sides. The necklace was pure silver and the jewels were real. "Wow!" was all Liesel could say.

Once Liesel handed the necklace back, the cake came and Juliet prepared what she was going to say. "Listen." Juliet began. "You don't love Joey do you? You don't even like him right? Do you still love your friend Rudy?" Juliet asked.

Liesel was bewildered by the question, placed her fork down on the table. "I do still love Rudy. I could never forget him. So, Joey's not the same, I could never love someone with his face but with a different personality. It'll hurt me if I do."

Juliet's face darkened. "I'm so happy to know you don't love Joey."

Liesel looked at her friend in confusion. "Why are you so glad?"

Juliet looked Liesel in the eye and spoke what she's wanted to say. "Liesel, I think I may've fallen in love with Joey."

Liesel's eyes widened. "What?!"

Juliet nodded. "I don't know. It's been a week already Liesel. I… don't know. He's always so nice to me it makes me feel happy even when I'm sad."

Liesel nodded. "Go, go tell him your feelings."

Juliet brightened. "Really?"

Liesel smiled at her best friend. "My house is around the corner. I'll walk home. You go do what you have to." Liesel smiled.

Juliet requested the cake to be packed up and finished her piping hot tea (she almost got heart burn) and ran straight to Joey's house.

Liesel watched her friend go. "I know I did a good thing, so why does my heart ache so much…?" Liesel whispered.

**R&R, no flaming. **

_End of chapter 3…. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Memories

**Note: I like it when they're younger, so I kind of made them twelve in this story. You can imagine them whatever age you want but I'm imagining in this story they're twelve to make it more dramatic and it's easier to flow.**

Chapter 4

DING DONG

Juliet and Liesel exited their homeroom. "I can't believe Joey got onto the track team so quickly." Liesel sighed.

Juliet agreed. "Out of all of the students, he beat them by miles."

Liesel knew Rudy would've done something like that. "I'm happy that he can do that much." The girl sighed.

Juliet moved swiftly to her locker and took out her French notebook. "So, when's Joey coming back?"

Liesel shrugged. She could careless about what Joey was doing. "Probably in French class."

The girl opened up her own locker when two notes flew out of it. The girl was shocked. "A-a letter?" she stuttered.

Her best friend took a good look at the letters. "I think they're from two different people." she stated.

Liesel opened up the first one. "What are you waiting for?! Read it out!" Juliet jumped with joy. Her black long and wavy hair bounced when she did. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight.

Liesel cleared her throat. "Dear Liesel, from the very beginning, I was in love with you. I hope you'll accept my proposal, because, Liesel I love you. I am very in love with you. Please, please, please be my girlfriend. I will make you the happiest girl you've ever known. From, a secret admirer." Liesel finished.

Juliet squealed. "That's so sweet!" she cried. "You have to answer, you gotta answer him!" she squealed.

Liesel smiled in the corner of her lips. She'd never had something like this. She couldn't help but think it was from Joey. The girl shook her head.

Come on Liesel, that's impossible. You two are just friends. Liesel thought, hitting her head.

"Read the next one Liesel!" her friend squealed.

"Geez, you really like doing this don't you Juliet?" Liesel smiled weakly.

Juliet nodded furiously. "Enough about me open it!"

Liesel did as she was told and a letter and picture were inside. Liesel stared good at the photo. "Hey, that's the picture me and Joey took this morning on our date." Juliet gasped.

Liesel's eyes widened. "You two are going out?!" she shrieked.

Juliet nodded. "Confessed on my way to school when I bumped into him. He smiled and replied with a yes. We still had two hours until school and we went on a date." Juliet announced.

Liesel felt tears coming on. But she didn't cry. She couldn't break her friend's heart.

**~Heartbreak~**

**It was something Liesel Meminger**

**was feeling at this very moment.**

Liesel sighed. "Juliet, I'll see you in class okay?"

Juliet grew worried. "Is something wrong Liesel? If you don't want me to date Joey, I won't." the girl cried.

Liesel smiled but shook her head. "It's just that I miss Rudy." Liesel lied through her teeth.

She did miss Rudy, but she hasn't been thinking about him lately. Liesel waved her friend goodbye and walked out of the school reading the letter and into the courtyard. She slumped against a tree. She took out the letter and read it once more.

_Hey Lies, I thought I would tell you that Juliet and I are going out now. I know you miss your friend and all but you have to stop moping over him. Maybe he left for a reason. Everyone dies when their time is up. Maybe his was too. Juliet might've told you already, but I am so in love with her. We might grow further apart from you, but don't ever forget, we'll be your friends, even when we're not together. Love, Joey._

Liesel began to feel the tears dripping down her cheek. "Oh Rudy, help me please." She cried.

"Still persisting on calling me Rudy?" a voice called from the tree. She looked up to see Joey's face. He was grinning.

Liesel smiled when she saw his face. "How was practice?" she asked, wiping away the tears.

He shrugged. "Come up and I'll tell you."

Liesel sighed and climbed up the tree and sat down on the thick branches. "So?"

He smirked. "It was amazing. I won by a far mile. I even beat the PE teacher." He grinned.

Liesel smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Hey, Lies is something wrong?" Joey panicked.

He girl shook her head. "I'm happy you and Juliet are together." She smiled.

Joey lost his smile. "Oh, yeah that. You read the letter?" he said.

The girl nodded. "More than once."

Joey tried to smile in the corner of his mouth. "Are you sure you're okay with us?" he asked.

Liesel sighed and smiled. "I don't want to intrude on your relationship."

Joey smiled back. "I really do love Juliet you know?"

Liesel didn't smile. To hear it in person was more painful than to read it in words. "I know. She really loves you too."

The boy pulled Liesel close and hugged her. "We'll still be your friends."

The girl lost another tear while hugging him. "Joey, let go. Juliet will be mad if she sees us in a tree hugging." Liesel patted him. But the boy held onto her even tighter. "Joey, let go." She whispered.

Liesel knew this friendship hug would ruin their relationship as friends. "I said let go." She threw Joey off her.

She breathed heavily. Joey looked down. "Sorry, I just didn't want to lose my best friend right?" Joey said, trying to fake smile.

"I'm sorry. I love Rudy and you love Juliet. There's nothing to get between you two." She murmured.

Joey knew she was right. But something made Joey want to hold Liesel again. "You're right. Let's go to class." He said.

There was an awkward silence when they entered the classroom and Juliet pounced out of nowhere. "Hi Joey! Hi Liesel!" the girl chimed.

Liesel wasn't in the mood for talking. Especially with Juliet. "Is something wrong you guys?" she asked.

Liesel shook her head. "No. Nothing at all."

Joey stared at his friend. He was feeling something, weird and deep down wanted to know what it was. He scribbled a note and passed it to Liesel.

She took it. "Another letter." She muttered.

Saumensch, meet me under the lemon tree at the edge of the cliff at Himmel street. There's something I want to tell you.

Liesel threw the note in the bin. "I'll go." She muttered.

Joey smiled victoriously. "I knew you'd give in."

**~Something They Knew~**

**Liesel and Joey convince themselves they**

**Dislike each other, when at heart, they haven't**

**Convinced anyone or anything**

Class started like it always had. Books, a few prayers and someone reading a passage of text.

Liesel read the words fluently. She couldn't stop thinking about Rudy. Joey was certainly different from her previous friend. Rudy was kind, caring and was overall the best person Liesel could ever come to love, but Joey was mean, teased her too much and didn't care much about people but himself.

"So why am I constantly thinking about him?" Liesel murmured.

Once school finished, Liesel was taken by the hand by Joey and was led to the outside of school. The two ran as fast as their legs could take them. Liesel laughed alongside Joey who was running faster and faster. His hand was gripped tightly to her hand.

Once they reach the bombed street, they made their way to the cliff. Joey sat on the floor and Liesel leaned against the fence. They didn't speak, and they didn't make contact. Finally, Liesel couldn't stand the burning silence. "What did you wanna to me about?" she asked.

Joey remembered. "I just wanted to talk to you about me and Juliet." He said.

Liesel's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"How do you feel when we're together?" he asked.

Liesel shrugged. "I feel perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me." She scoffed, lying through her teeth.

Joey stood up. He didn't say a word. "Liesel… could we pretend?"

Liesel looked at him. "What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I pretend, that I'm Rudy, and there was nobody else, just us? Can we… play pretend?"

**R&R no flaming. **

_End of chapter 4…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Memories

**Note: I like it when they're younger, so I kind of made them twelve in this story. You can imagine them whatever age you want but I'm imagining in this story they're twelve to make it more dramatic and it's easier to flow.**

Chapter 5

Liesel was stunned. No worse, paralyzed. She was speechless. What to say? Her lips turned cold and she wanted to talk but she couldn't. "I-I… I don't know what to say." Liesel tried to avoid his eyes. Swiftly turning away from them. She couldn't bare seeing Rudy upset. Although she knew Joey could never be the one person she would and forever love. She gulped.

"It's not a love confession, Lies (pronounced lee-z. I don't know if I've said that already). You don't have to pressure so much. I just thought… you know… that you'd might want to… live with your friend just once more." Joey muttered.

Liesel gulped once more. She turned to look at him. "I-I I never said that I didn't want to…" Liesel stuttered.

Joey's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

Liesel nodded. Plus, it'll be good to spend time with Rudy. The way it used to be. The way it was meant to be.

Joey cleared his throat. "So? How does this kid act anywho? I gotta know, you know." He smirked.

Liesel didn't feel like telling too much about Rudy. She loved him, sure thing. But he was one of her final memories that she held onto.

"He swears." Liesel smiled.

Joey shrugged. "Come on. Something harder. I do that all the time." He groaned.

Liesel sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. He adorns racing, can't get enough of it. His eyes light up when he talks about Jessie Owens and he always finds a new stupid plan that can't help but make me want to go along with it."

Liesel got lost in her own words. In truth, she actually couldn't describe Rudy. He was like a fleeting dream. Something that she can't quite grasp onto.

Joey raised an eye brow. "That's it? We're talking the love of your life and you can't describe him?" Joey grinned. "Guess he's not so special to you after all."

Liesel was fuming inside. How could he say that so casually?

"I'll prove to you I love him. I'll prove I can say more than you think!" Liesel blurted.

Joey took this as a challenge. "Hit me with your best shot." He smirked.

Liesel was starting to get annoyed by his constant smirking. It made her think of… devious thoughts. "Rudy is a caring person. Like an angel if you wanna be exact. But sometimes he can be so… so irritating. He's a kind person who would go to any lengths for anyone a boy who would give a teddy bear to a dying soldier during the war."

Joey took the notes in. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph. It's going to be hard to play this kid." He smiled. Liesel smiled too. She knew it. No one could ever replace Rudy. Her Rudy.

"Do you still want me to continue?" she asked.

He nodded. "Oh no, please don't let me get in the way with your one on one conversation with the tree." He smiled.

Liesel nudged him a bit and he shoved her back. "Well, he loves his family very much, he is an amazing thief. He sticks up for me, he'll do anything for me. Or… it was more like, the only thing he wanted in return, was my affection. How about a kiss saumensch? The one line he would ask me so many times. He could read me like a book. The two of us, we were like close siblings. But we were more than that." Liesel finished.

Joey stretched a bit. "I'll try copying him and you tell me what I'm doing wrong." He smiled.

Liesel was flattered. "I'll try to tell the difference." She smirked.

Joey laughed. "Okay."

"Hi Liesel!" he cried.

"Seriously? The first thing you say is hi Liesel?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

Joey shrugged. "Just go along with it Lies."

Liesel smiled. "Whatever."

"Man I'm so bored." He sighed.

"I know right?" Liesel said, trying hard not to laugh.

"How bout we steal something?" he asked.

Liesel shrugged. "Nah. Do it tomorrow or something." She replied.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"You choose."

Joey smirked. "How bout a kiss saumensch?" he asked.

That moment, Liesel really felt Rudy was here. Not Joey. Rudy. The way his eyes lit up with determination, courage. They were the same Rudy always mustered.

"Not in a million years Saukerl." She grinned.

Joey shrugged. "One day Meminger. You'll be dying to kiss me."

"Not so sure about that." Liesel giggled.

Joey sat up and lifted Liesel's chin. "You so sure about that?"

Liesel gulped. "How many times do I have to spell it out?"

Joey sighed. "So hard to tempt you sometimes." He smiled.

"I know your tricks. I have ever since we were little." Liesel giggled.

Joey grasped Liesel's face in his hands. "We both know, you want nothing more than to just find out what my lips taste like don't you Liesel?"

She gulped. "N-no I don't."

Joey slowly pressed his lips against Liesel's and the two shared one absolutely passionate kiss. Liesel enjoyed the kiss. The kiss was similar to the one when she found Rudy's dead body.

Joey deepened the kiss and Liesel didn't hesitate to follow. But eventually one of them caught on and Liesel pushed away. She rubbed her mouth furiously. "You saukerl!" She shouted.

Joey didn't see what was wrong. "You had a kiss with Rudy. So what?" he said.

Liesel was fuming with anger. It overflowed. Eventually, she just burst. "You arshloch! You're wrong! I kissed you! Not Rudy!" Liesel felt hot tears run down her face.

"I- I trusted you." She said. "What I don't know was how you were so persuasive."

Joey couldn't answer that. What was that tight feeling inside his chest? Was it rejection?

Liesel felt something stinging too. Betrayal. It was engulfing her. That feeling. "You're dating Juliet too. How could you?"

Joey took her words to heart. He couldn't understand his feeling right now. But he thought he would ask. "Liesel. What if I were to say that I loved you?"

She scoffed. "Prepare to have your heart broken." She rolled her eyes.

Joey looked at the floor. "What if I wanna be with you forever?"

Liesel groaned. "I don't know. Don't care!" she shouted.

Joey gulped. "Liesel. I don't think you love Rudy anymore."

Liesel's eyes widened. There was no way she could get over Rudy.

Could she….?

**R&R no flaming. **

_End of chapter 5…_


	6. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
